Love & Tragedy
by justkeepondreamingg
Summary: A tale of two loves, destined for doom. Follow Amelia Fawn and Remus Lupin's struggles, throughout their Hogwarts careers and the Order of the Pheonix, and just the toll the first war took on them.


_Hi, so, I know I'm a little late writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. I grew up reading these books and watching the movies, and it's always been my favorite book/movie series. I had always tried to write a story based on it, but ultimately, I had always failed; miserably. Hopefully, I won't this time. Updates on it might be a bit slow, though, so if anybody actually reads this - I apologize for that. Anyways, the title kinda sucks. I'll probably change it, just saying, and if you have any ideas for it as you start reading; please do tell me._

 _This story starts off in Amelia Fawn's (the main character's) first year, excluding the prologue. Most of the story, however, will be her sixth and seventh years. I'll probably just skim over the first year, skip the second through fifth, and start off in the sixth. Hopefully that's alright, haha. Anyways, this is an incredibly long author's note - sorry! Enjoy! xoxo, Kenzie._

 **Prologue**

Ever since Amelia Fawn was a little girl, she could do things that the other children couldn't. When she was angry, doors would sometimes inexplicably fall off their hinges (and slam against the wall across them). Her parents had always blamed this on the fact the construction of the house they lived in was simply awful; they were _always_ having issues in that house, why should the door be any different? Sometimes, when she wanted, she could make plants grow exceptionally fast just by _thinking_ about it. She could make the wind blow whenever she wishes, and she could make water stream out of the tap without having to turn a knob. Her parents, of course, always shook this off, even when Amelia out right told them she did it. 'Wonderful imagination she has,' her father, David, would always say with a smile and a laugh and a pinch to her nose. Her two parents, Mary and David, had never thought that their daughter was anything other than ordinary; exceptional to them, maybe, but to everyone else - no. She was just another little girl with an overactive imagination. To them, their daughter was nothing short of "normal," and they'd never given any of her 'mishaps' a second though. That, however, was until Albus Dumbledore had showed up on their doorstep, a letter clutched in his left hand and his right stretched out to shake David's hand.

"You two must be Amelia's parents," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, "I'm Albus Dumbledore." The two adults of the house eyed the man a little oddly; mostly because of his clothes and his extraordinarily long beard, and secondly because nobody had ever come to their house and mentioned Amelia. Finally, Amelia's father spoke. "Yes, I'm David Fawn, and this is my wife, Mary," he said, putting an arm around his spouses' shoulders, "Is Amelia in some kind of trouble?" Albus gave a little smile and eyed the two muggle before him, "No, of course not; however, I do have a few things to discuss with the two of you about her schooling." Mary smiled, still confused and curious, "Come in then. David, won't you show him to the sitting room? I'll make some tea."

When Mary emerged into her living room, having rubbed a hand through her straight blonde hair, she gave tea and biscuits to everyone. She then sat down on the couch next to David. "Does Amelia need to be here? For this... discussion?" David asked, and when Dumbledore gave a curt nod, he fetched his daughter. Amelia was a tall girl for her age, having hit her growth spurts early, and had long, straight, dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. She took a seat next to her parents and gave Albus a curious look, her smile faltering. She turned to her father, "Have I done something wrong?" Her father shook his head, "No, dear, not as far as I know." Dumbledore took a few more bites of his biscuit, taking his time of course, and then spoke.

"Delicious cookies, you bake excellently," he said firstly, earning a 'thank you' from Mrs. Fawn. He cleared his throat. "What I'm about to tell you, you may not believe," the elder man stated, "But I want you to keep a very open mind, and let me finish before interruptions are mad. Then you may ask me all the questions you wish."

"We'll do our best," David assured him. Dumbledore smiled, "Amelia here is a very bright young lady, I'm positive. I want you to think; has she ever done something that was unexplainable? Something she did that she shouldn't have been able to do?" Mary and David gave each other a look. They thought about the door hinges, the tap water, and the wind, among many other things. "Many kids get into trouble," Mary said, in a soothing voice towards her daughter, "Amelia's a good kid." "I realize that, Mrs. Fawn," Albus told her, "I don't mean has she gotten herself into any kind of trouble, though I hope the answer to that would be 'no.' Let me make myself clearer. What I was meant was has she ever done something that even an adult wouldn't be able to do? Has she ever made something happen just by thinking about it?"

Amelia spoke before her parents could answer, in a quiet little voice, unsure of what her mother and father would say to her. "Yes, sir," she answered quickly, abruptly closing her mouth afterwards. Dumbledore smiled fondly at the little girl, "See? She understands what I meant." "Well, quite frankly, I don't," David said, his lips now pursed into a thin line on his tan face. "Keep an open mind, Mr. Fawn, like I said," Dumbledore told the muggle, "Magic, maybe not in the sense that you are thinking of, is very real." "You mean witchcraft?" Mary asked, her eyes a little bit wider. Dumbledore nodded. "So, in other words, you are calling my _eleven_ year old daughter a witch?" Mary asked the older man, a frown on her face. "Yes," Albus nodded again. "Precisely, actually. But not in the sense that you are thinking of, Mrs. Fawn. I do not mean to insult you or your daughter by any means. I just mean that she's a special child, with magical capabilities, and she needs to be where she belongs," he continued. Just as Mary asked 'And what is that?' her husband said 'I don't believe this whole magic rubbish.'

Amelia sighed, Dumbledore sipped his tea and gave a laugh, and the two muggle parents pursed their lips. "Fist," Albus said, "Allow me to show you that magic is indeed real, Mr. and Mrs. Fawn." Dumbledore drew a long, dark brown wand from his pocket, and pointed it at the lily flowers on the table. Upon directing his wand towards them, the flower turned into dark red roses. Then they turned into purple carnations. Then yellow daffodils. Then orange tulips. And, finally, back into their original white lilies. The look on David and Mary's faces was, at first, shock; then it slowly turned into fascination and timid smiles. Amelia's face had broken into a grin, "That was pretty, sir."

"Now, Mr. Fawn, do you believe me?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face the brunette man. David just nodded. "Now, to answer your question, Mrs. Fawn; Amelia belong at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "The finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, at which I am currently headmaster." "A school of magic? What, exactly, would she be learning, Mr. Dumbledore?" Mary asked, finally addressing the man by his name. He smiled. "Lots of things. She will learn different charms, and how to transfigure things. She will learn how to brew potions and learn defensive spells, among others, of course; it's similar to a real school, just with different subjects," Dumbledore told her, "And it's also very similar to what you call 'boarding' schools. She will stay at Hogwarts during the school years and be allowed to return home for emergencies and holidays." The two parents eagerly nodded, drinking in the information. "I have brought her letter, if you would like to read it aloud for them, Amelia," Dumbledore said, handing the parchment to the girl.

She took it readily and began to read it aloud. " _Dear Miss Amelia Fawn_ ," the dirty blonde girl began, " _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress_." "By owl?" was the first question to come from Mary. Dumbledore nodded, "That is how we send things, but since you're muggles, and Amelia does not currently own an owl, there is no need to send one; I will inform McGonagall that Amelia will be attending, assuming you allow her too." David and Mary finally turned to their eleven year old, their sole daughter, their _magical_ daughter. "Dear, do you want to go?" Mary started to ask, "You don't have to, just so you know. So, if you don't want to, please don't feel pressured." Amelia grinned, "Of course I want to go, Mum! Who wouldn't?" Her parents beamed, and David turned to Dumbledore, "There's your answer, then." Dumbledore smiled, "You may read over the rest of your letter. On August thirtieth, McGonagall will arrive here to take Amelia to gather her school things. For now, though, I must be off. I hope to see you very soon, Amelia."

After Dumbledore left, the family of three sat back down on the couch as Amelia continued to read her letter, over and over, still absorbing what had just happened. "What all does it say you need, dear?" David asked, crossing his legs. "It says my uniforms consists of black robes, a pointed hat, protective _dragon hide_ gloves, a winter cloak," Amelia said. " _Dragons_?" David asked to clarify and smiled when his daughter nodded, "That's amazing!" "What else, love?" Mary asked fondly. Amelia grinned and continued to read off the list of supplies. "I need quite a few textbooks," she said, "Along with a wand, a cauldron, a set of phials, a telescope, and brass scales." Her parents said nothing this time, but rather just gave their daughter a warm smile. "This school sounds amazing," Amelia smiled, beaming still, "Look - I can even bring the cat, if I wanted!"


End file.
